Katrina Lawrense
Katrina Lawrense is the Red Fire Ranger. Biography Original Katrina's mom died in childbirth, so Katrina grew up with her dad and older brother. She found her gem in the middle of a forest fire which had gone out. She didn't know what the gem was for, but kept it around her neck on a chain. She first encountered Walter when he went running past her with his arms full of stuff, which he was having trouble carrying. She offered to help him and was accepted. In doing so she noticed his necklace, and he made a cryptic comment about a fire burning inside her, which made her own necklace tingle. When he told her the gem's origins, and its power-granting ability, she was incredulous but tried it out--and promptly created a fireball. He gave her a morpher to hold her gem. She joined him and the other Rangers for dinner, and asked about Walter wanting her to move into Mizuki's place with all the other Rangers. She wasn't sure how her family would feel about it. Eventually she agreed to it, though she needed help with excuses. Afterwards she went for a wander, and figured out teleportation, bringing herself to Erutan's island. As he explained in more detail, the alarm went off, and Erutan sent her back to stay on the alert. She, Walter and Ralph went to the roof to watch some UFO's enter the atmosphere, and she tried to get the guys to be better teammates. Automations appeared, and the Rangers attacked, Katrina using her various special powers and weapons. Afterwards they returned to Mizuki's place, and Katrina headed home to pack. Her Dad gave permission for her to move out, and she headed back, unpacked and went to sleep. Upon waking up, she found Ralph on the roof, having just finished a sparring match with Walter. She asked him for a little training help, which he gave her. Walter wanted to help as well, but Ralph rejected the offer, so he just advised from the sidelines. The session was interrupted by more of Vemefire's Automations, whom the Rangers fought off again. The next morning, Katrina got up early to practice, but ended up in the park outside, where she met their sixth Ranger: Una Donovan. They discussed their current foes, until yet another monster (Toxicus) interrupted. The monster was not working for Vemefire, but a new enemy named Katerina Maurice, who told them to inform Erutan that she was back. Katrina helped get everyone else to Erutan's island, and went looking for their mentor. When she eventually found him, she delivered the message, and learned that Katerina was her precessor and ancestor, the Red Ranger from the 17th century. She went home to visit her family. Upon returning she ran into Walter, and struck up a conversation She was worried about turning out like Katerina, or losing to her, but Walter reassured her. Yet another villain, Jackson, appeared to cause chaos, and Katrina headed into battle alongside her teammates. Eventually he retreated. Afterwards, while researching her powers again, Katrina found Walter working on the ATV--or possibly breaking it. They got to talking about the scrolls that would lead them each to their Zords, and decided to get to work. They couldn't go just yet, so she decided to go train. Reboot Katrina's mom died in childbirth leaving Katrina to grow up with her dad and older brother. Growing up, Katrina was quite independent and was a somewhat pyromaniac at one point during her childhood. She often got along with the boys at her school better than she did the girls. Katrina found her gem in the middle of a forest fire, which stopped as soon as she touched the stone. She now wears it as a bracelet. Erutan contacted her, but she was skeptical of his claims. He teleported her to his island and explained more about himself, but she was still confused and anxious. Peter joined them abruptly, giving her more of a headache. When dark energy awoke in Japan, she was reluctant to go, since they were so inexperienced with their powers. She wandered off to another part of the island, where she discovered a door overgrown with plants. She was able to set them on fire with nothing but the mental image of them burning. Inside she found a cocoon with a sleeping boy inside. She got into an argument with Yellow Ranger Tyler Chase about where and when he might have come from, and the two kept bickering until Katrina left to practice her powers. When she returned, Martin was awake, and he initially mistook her for her ancestor Katerina. She helped explain the modern world to him, and asked him about the Rangers in his own time. In the library, she tried to do more research on both her powers and her predecessor. When Queen Minamata and her Morlocks emerged in Japan and began their attack, Katrina was eager to help fight them, despite her inexperience. There, she met Katerina, who was still alive and now evil. They won the fight, but Katrina realized she was going to be home late, and sped off on her motorcycle. She was promptly grounded by her Dad. The next morning her brother Lyle showed up, despite rarely coming over on weekends. They worked on his car together, and then went to meet up with his friend Xavier and his sister--who turned out to be Tyler. Not only that, but she was now expected to go to a ball in Paris with them, something she was adamantly against. Peter ended up summoning her to Paris anyway, to deal with monsters, but she got lost in the city and arrived late. She ended up facing off against Black Shadow Ranger Mackenzie Walters, who was working for Minamata. Fortunately since she was working without orders she left quickly. Once again Katrina argued about having to go to the ball, and ended up leaving the group. When she was called back, Katrina discovered that Minamata was at it again, having taken a bunch of humans prisoner. She argued for teamwork, and was friendly to new Ranger Silverwind Linebacker. Unfortunately the tension within the team resulted in another fight, and Katrina headed to the other side of the island to cool off. Personality Original Appears calm most of the time, and doesn't get annoyed easily, but tends to bottle things up and has a dangerous temper when provoked. Sarcastic sense of humor, tomboyish. Reboot Katrina is quite calm most of the time but, but when unleashed she has a fiery temper. Katrina is quite smart by most standards and easily adapts. She has a bit of a tomboyish demeanor, preferring to be at an arcade rather than go shopping. Initially she's very friendly, but once someone has irritated or offended her she can hold a grudge for a while. Arsenal Original *Fire Sword *Red Dragon Zord Reboot * Red Fire Blade (It looks like Tidus' (FFX) broadsword) **Dance of Flames * Red Dragon Crossbow (Gained later) * Red Dragon/Phoenix Zord Appearance Original Katrina is 15 years old. She has mid-back length brunette hair usually tied up in a ponytail, reddish-brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and is 5'6" and 124 lbs. Reboot She has mid-back length brunette hair tied up in a ponytail, reddish-brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a lithe figure. She usually wears a red t-shirt, red wristbands, black jeans, zip-up white hoodie worn open, red running shoes, a gold bracelet with the fire gem imbedded in. Trivia * Katrina's older brother, Lyle Lawrense, seems to be on familiar terms with Tyler Chase and her brother, Xavier Chase in the beginning of Reboot. Category:Human Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Red Ranger Category:Female Category:Power Rangers: Guardian Gems